Just Friends
by darkjoker313
Summary: What were Kate and Humphrey's feelings towards one another when they were little pups? Did they ever know what would become of their relationship?


Reality fades around me as I drift into my own world of perfection. It isn't extravagant, it isn't complex, it's just pure beauty. Those flawless brown eyes complimenting that gleaming coat of fur; a smile that could warm me on the most frigid Canadian day. And her voice! It was so sweet and comforting like an angel's. The thought of it caused my mind to try and deceive me as if I could hear it now calling me towards her...

"Humphrey? Humphrey? Humphreyyy?"

Or maybe it was real. Reality flashed before me bringing the lush green trees and the pure blue sky above my head once again. The soft grass and assorted wildflowers sprouted back up across the landscape and the gentle breeze caressed my cheek as I inhaled the native scents of the land. I familiarized myself with where I was and saw my beautiful friend sitting before me with curiosity filling her eyes. I couldn't help but smile towards the sight before me, it was just too amazing.

"Do you enjoy watching me nap when you're not busy?" I quipped to her still grinning from ear-to-ear as I stretched the slumber from my rigid legs.

"Only when you're making funny faces while you sleep." She giggled lightly as I stood up. I loved hearing her laugh so much I could blame her for my playful Omega personality. "Come on, let's walk around a bit. Get some exercise"

I don't really do that "exercise" thing Alphas do but I loved being with her; therefore, I agreed to it.

We began our hike walking all around the mountainous terrain of Jasper Park. It was just so perfect here to me that I wouldn't ever want to go to any other park in the world. I loved this place almost as much as her.

I looked over at her beside me and I couldn't help but admire her flawless beauty. She was just so perfect. Becoming friends with her was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. It still baffles me how someone as amazing as her enjoyed the company of someone as goofy and strange as me. I'm just a dumb Omega who became friends with a soon-to-be Alpha. However, I still wish we could be more.

The thought crosses my mind every day, _"Can we be more than friends?"_ Maybe the thought crosses her mind too. Maybe she feels the same way I do. Maybe this could actually work. Despite the constant thoughts, I could never do it; my greatest fear in the world is losing her from my life. What if I tell her how I feel and she dismisses it? My dream of having her as mine would be shattered and who knows what it could do to our friendship. She couldn't talk to me the same ever again and my biggest fear would become a reality.

That is what holds me back every waking day. I would choose her as a friend rather than nothing at all because I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Sacrificing the possibility of true love is a debt I must pay because of the risk of the haunting results. We won't be anything more because we're just friends.

* * *

He doesn't know it, but I wish he was mine. He thinks he's goofy and strange but I think he's cute and funny. He thinks he's a dumb Omega but he's smarter than he knows. He thinks that he's nothing to me but deep down, he's everything to me. I might try to play it off but I could never hide it from myself. I always wonder, _"Can we be more than friends?"_ Maybe the thought crosses his mind too? I want to ask, but I can't stand the thought of losing him from my life.

I'll never know because I'm too scared of losing him as a friend. I would have him as a friend rather than nothing at all, but I will always wonder if maybe it could've worked.

.

.

.

.

.

My heart flutters as I see him slide down the hill towards me.

My first hunt may have been ruined, but seeing him again makes everything better.

His dazzling blue eyes, his charming smile, I missed it all so much.

As happy as I was to see him, I knew nothing had changed.

Him and I will never be, an Alpha and an Omega.

We were still just friends.

 **~darkjoker313**


End file.
